Budaörs
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/Város | image_skyline = Budaörs- Hungary 2.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Budaörs | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Budaörs.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = PestCounty.gif | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Pest County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Budaörs in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Pest | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Budaörs in Pest County | latd = 47 |latm = 27 |lats = 38 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 57 |longs = 28 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Hungary | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Pest | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Budakeszi | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = BFE | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Tamás Wittinghoff | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 23.59 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 130 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 28 045 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 1124.84 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2040 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 23 | iso_code = | website = http://www.budaors.hu/ | footnotes = }} Budaörs ( , ) is a town in Pest County, Central Hungary Region, Budapest metropolitan area, Hungary. Location The town lies among the Buda and Csiki hills and the Tétény plateau in the Budaörs-basin. History The first settlements of the area date from 3500 BC. Excavations near the Hosszúrét creek resulted in findings from the Bronze age (1900 to 800 BC). Before the Romans, the Celtic Eraviscus tribe occupied the area for about 100 years. Several villas have been recovered from the Roman times around Kamaraerdő. Little is known of the early history of the settlement after the Hungarian conquest. The name originates from the name of one of the Kabar tribes that joined the Hungarians. The first written mention of Örs dates from 1236 when Béla IV, king of Hungary donated a church together with the St. Martin chapel to the Cistercians. Under the Turkish occupation during Ottoman rule the area was uninhabited and was resettled by Schwab peasants in the early 18th century by the countess Zsuzsanna Bercsényi. Since then the town developed rapidly. While at the end of the 18th century only 1143 peasants lived here, in 40 years the number tripled. The World Wars affected the town badly; and after the war it was Budaörs where the Communist government begun forcing ethnic Germans to leave their homes. , Budaörs had a population of 26,400. Visitor attractions * Jakob Bleyer Museum of Local History, a museum which chronicles the history of the German settlers in Budaors. * Roman Catholic Church, a baroque church built between 1801-1810. Notable residents *József Seregi (b. 1939 - ), sculptor and ceramist *Margit Vanek (b. 1984 - ), triathlete *Georg Müller (1917 - 2004), Hungarian-born German agriculturalist Twin towns – Sister cities Budaörs is twinned with: * Bretzfeld, Germany * Pyrgos, Greece * Nová Vieska, Slovakia * Kanjiža, Serbia References External links * * Street map * Jakob Bleyer Museum of Local History website & Category:Budaörs Category:Budapest metropolitan area Category:Hungarian German communities Category:Settlements in Pest County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary